


Merciful Yet Merciless

by ThatCrazyAnimeManiac



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minor Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCrazyAnimeManiac/pseuds/ThatCrazyAnimeManiac
Summary: They finally made it to the surface along with their friends. After one or two resets, they finally made it. Their past play-throughs  weren't as pleasant as this one - but that's fine because no one remembers. No one is dead, therefore nothing is wrong. Everything is fine and normal.Well, that's what Frisk keeps telling themself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a comic I am currently working on with the same story and such. I just wanted to write a fanfiction as well for those who preferred them. ^^ I haven't posted the comic yet (since I am waiting to finish at least 10 pages), but I post comics as soon as I finish them on the UT Amino. : )

_Everything was white... Then gold... Then black and now purple...?_

_Purple rooms made out of purple bricks surrounded them._

_Yellow switches and red leaves._

_Red leaves..._

_Warm, red liquid._

_White flakes._

_"Prove to me that you can survive!"_

_Warm colours filled the room._

_The scent of either butterscotch or cinnamon filled the air._

_The plastic of a sharp toy shined a little._

_"Y-you really hate me that much...?"_

_Red..._

_And some more white flakes..._

_"Your LV increased!"_

* * *

 

A small red light glowed in the darkness as a loud cackle filled the room. It was only short before the sound of it faded, and was replaced with whimpers and the shuffling of the bed sheets as the human sat up in shock. They gasped and they panted, until their throat was dry. Until they finally were brought back to reality.

_"It was only a nightmare..."_ They repeated in their head. Frisk looked to their right - at the floor - and saw the warm pie that was currently placed there.

 

Loud footsteps from outside the room got closer and louder until the door was swiftly opened (but did not bang against the wall) - causing them to jump slightly. "Frisk...!" Toriel whispered loudly and ran up to the child, hugging them, "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

_"Alright... Is everything alright...?"_ Frisk thought before they slowly hugged back, "Yeah, now that you're here, everything is fine..." _"Because you're not dead..."_ is what Frisk would have added, but had decided against it.

"Are you sure, my child?"

"I am. It's just a nightmare, after all."

"If you say so..." The tall Monster let go of Frisk before she spoke again, "Is there anything you'd like before I leave? A drink? Another bed-time story?"

"No thanks..."

"Alright." Toriel stood up and walked to the doorway, gripping the handle, "Just remember... I am always here to talk. Okay?"

Frisk sighed and smiled slightly, "Yes. Thank you, mom."

 

Satisfied with the answer, the goat woman closed the door silently, which prompted them to get lost in their thoughts again. _"Just a nightmare... If only that was true..."_ Images of their past experiences flashed in the human's mind: red and white coating their clothes as well as the path behind them as they moved onward with no hesitation. The thought caused them to shiver in disgust. Frisk glanced at their stats.

**FRISK**

**LV: 1  
**

**HP: 20/20**

**EXP: 0  
**

 

It was normal - as always - but it still hadn't convinced the small human. Frisk swung their legs over the side of the bed and quietly tip-toed over to their window. Outside, they could see many houses and trees along with the dark sky. They looked down and saw the dark figures of their friends that were gazing above at the flickering stars: Sans had got out his old telescope, that he had since he was in the Underground, and Papyrus was looking through it, Undyne was shouting about how cool the stars looked compared to Waterfall's "stars", and Asgore and Alphys were quietly admiring them. The scene had brought a smile to the child's face as they got back into bed. _"Even if what I did wasn't a dream; it's in the past... I've changed and corrected the damage I did..."_ Frisk turned so they faced the pie, still smiling, _"Everyone is happy, everyone is free..."_ And closed their eyes. _"Everyone is alive..."_

 

But - before they had fallen back into their deep sleep - Frisk could've sworn that they heard a voice from the back of their mind say:

**"But wouldn't it be fun and interesting if they soon weren't?"**

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be the first fic that actually has a plot and not just be a few short stories and drabbles... ^^" This was only the beginning so the next chapters are most likely going to be longer than this.


End file.
